Catch Me If You Can ::
by LunellStar
Summary: Light is in need of money and can't attain a steady job. So what does he do? He goes to the Wammy Shrine and attempts to kill the Empress L in order to attain her fortune. However, things don't go his way. Instead,he is now forced into being L's body guard by the very Empress herself. Will Light agree to this? Probably not.Will he succeed?... Doubtful. LightXL and LXOC Romance


**:: Catch Me If You Can ::**

Notes:

_Focused on a fantasy-like, medieval Japan setting (basically what most otaku's think of medieval Japan, so bear with me if I include anything incorrect; this is just straight out of my imagination)._

Summary:

_Light is in need of money and can't attain a steady job. So what does he do? He goes to the Wammy Shrine and attempts to kill the Empress L in order to attain her fortune. _

_However, things don't go his way…_

_Instead, he is now forced into being L's body guard by the very Empress herself_

_Will Light agree to this? Probably not_

_Will he succeed?... Doubtful _

_LightXL and LightXOC Romance_

~ :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: ::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~

_**Chapter 1- An Introduction to Roles**_

L sighed loudly as she felt the sudden presence of a familiar figure. She was currently reviewing the papers Watari had given her; most were of requests from the people of Japan in need of food and warriors to protect their towns, while others were of nations that were in alliance with them that were going into war and in need of their assistance.

After having to sit through a long meeting with the World Nobles, she thought she could quickly finish all her paper work—with a cup of tea and strawberry cake at her side—before it grew dark and she could turn in for the day. Sadly, she was mistaken…

'_What is this, like the 45__th__ time this week?' _L pondered as the figure drew closer. Placing her brush down—the one she had been using to sign the mountain-load of papers—she drew her legs close to her chest. Her thumb lifted up near her slightly chapped lips as she got into her regular thinking pose.

"You know…these little stunts are starting to get quite boring Yagami-kun. Atleast give me a challenge if you're trying to kill me…" a sarcastic snort was her only response before said person advanced towards her.

Ducking just in time to miss the knife that was aimed at her neck, she spun around and kicked her intruder right at his jaw; causing him to stumble backwards as he raised his hand to caress his injured area. With him occupied with his slightly broken jaw, she took advantage of his position to knock him off his feet with a swift punch to his stomach.

"_ARGH!_" grunted the faintly younger man as he hit the matted floor with a loud _SLAM! _He was more than certain that most of the people within the building below could hear it. No doubt the guards were already making their way up to make sure their precious Empress was safe. Trying to ignore the growing pain in his jaw as well as the new one in his stomach, Light forced his beaten body to stand up. He had already sworn to himself that he wouldn't lose to this girl and that was exactly what he was going to do!

'_Damn her! I can't let her catch me off guard so easily!' _Fortunately for Light, in about 5 seconds, he was going to be glad that he hadn't spoken his words out loud, or he would have suffered more embarrassment at the hands of his rival. While he wasn't looking, L had grabbed the knife Light had so foolishly let go of before straddling herself on his lap. Her emotionless, onyx black eyes meet his hazel-colored ones for a fraction of a second before she lifted the knife in her hand, right above Light's head. On instinct rather than of fear, Light closed his eyes as he awaited the passing judgment of the rave-haired Empress. However, once he opened his eyes, he had realized that she had aimed the knife right next to his head, a few strands brown hair was collected near the butt of knife. He knew it was L's way of saying that she could have done more damage had she wanted to.

'_I can't believe it, I lost again!' _Light yelled within his mind loudly. His ego not accepting that he was once again underminded by L. No one had ever been able to beat him before! Nobody! How could he have let this happened? Was he not thinking hard enough? Were his plans too simple? (Lunell: **You** **went behind her and tried to stab her neck, it's ****not**** rocket science!** Light: **Quiet You!**)

"Well Yagami-kun, it seems I have won yet again…" hazel eyes glared directly at her direction. The action caused her to smirk at her rival. It was fun watching the young brunette carefully plan his assassination attempts on her, only for it to fail completely. She will admit, she was impressed that he made it all the way to her head quarters without caching the attention of the other guards—those that were assigned to keep him in his room at all costs. But still, she had no reason to worry; the young man currently giving her ugly looks didn't pose a threat. At least, not to her.

'_I think I've had enough of my fun. It's about time I have mercy on the poor boy, wouldn't want him exploding now?' _L chuckled to herself as she imagined Light literally about to explode from one of his anger tantrums.

"But in all seriousness, I'm quite busy at the moment." her arm rose up to point at the still uncompleted paperwork on her desk. "As you can see…an Empress's work is never done. So, if you'll excuse me…" and with that, she got up from where she kept her infuriated rival captive in order to walk back to her working station. L didn't bother asking if Light was okay, nor did she bother to look back to see if he got up. She knew that Light was a proud man; he would never admit his weaknesses to her. And truth be told, L didn't mind that at all.

Though, out of all the things Light could have done, the last thing L expected him to do was he get up and stand next to her. Once Light was defeated by L, he would usually leave in a fit of rage, getting ready to carry out another plan to destroy her the next day. Him staying after she showed him up was quite new.

'_Interesting as always, Yagami-kun…'_

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see he was interested in what she was doing. Well, vaguely, at least.

"So what kind of demeaning labor did the _oh-so-Great-Nobles_ wanted you to do this time…" Light asked. The sarcasm in his voiced was impossible to miss…

"Well, it has come to the World Nobles attention that the crime rates in Japan have increased" L commented, her eyes never leaving her work "They believe that it is best to send their best soldiers to the remote areas that require most assistance. I told them that it be better to have a group of sharp officers investigate the scenes so they can report the guilty parties and bring them to justice…" Sighing, she massaged the back of her head with her hand. Her small, over-worked fingers tickled against the strands of her hair. "Sadly, they didn't agree with my idea; believing that their decision was much smarter and less time consuming. I honestly don't get them, what does a few days of investigation matter when there are people in need of the assistance of their leaders?"

"Pft. Lazy morons as usual" scoffed Light, his arms crossed as he leaned against the wall. L smiled, it seemed that Light and she could agree on something.

"That is one way to label them, yes. However, I cannot go against their wishes. Their decision is final"

A flash of irritation reached Light's face, but L hadn't noticed it. Her concentration was consumed by her current assignment. So it took her by surprise when Light slammed his hands on her desk. Her eyes widened at the action before slowly looking back at the angered man.

"Yagami-kun?.."

"This is one of the many reasons you irritate me, you know that?!" papers flew around as Light glared down at the girl once more. "You're the Empress! It's **your** job to discern what's right and give out justice! Yet you let stupid people that happen to be a level above you give you orders like the dog you allowed yourself to be!"

L only shook her head in response. Yes, the system was broken, she knew this as well as any other ruler. But she was a leader, and as a leader she had to set out an example. What kind of leader only gives out instructions but fails to listen to that of others? Sure, there were times when L felt like telling the World Nobles off. Yes, she wanted nothing more than to ignore each of their ridiculous ideas. But sadly, she couldn't. Even if they didn't deserve it, the World Nobles were to be treated with the outmost respect. No matter what they said or did.

"It has nothing to do with me being a dog or letting other tell me what to do, Mr. Yagami. They are my superiors. Even though I don't want to, I have to respect them" L answered before bending down to grab the papers that landed on the floor.

"Maybe one day you'll understand that each of us has our own place and that we have to respect those above us" she mumbled before pulling back a strand of hair that fell out of place. If Light was going to say anything back, he didn't get the chance to at that moment. The guards that had heard the loud noise when Light fell on the floor had finally reached L's room.

"Freeze!" yelled one of the guards while the others surrounded Light. One of them had managed to place a pair of cuffs on his hands. Amazingly enough, Light didn't say or make an effort to push them off.

"How many times have we told you to stay in your place!" The same officer that was scolding at Light turned back to L, his head bowing in apology. "Gomenaisai, Empress L. We failed to keep him still! Who know what he could have done had we not been here a minute sooner—" L lifted her hand, cutting the man off

"It's quite alright, really. Yagami-kun is no harm to me at all. He quite entertaining to keep as company actually" L smiled at Light as he was being taken back down to his room.

"Again, we are truly sorry" the guard repeated before following the others. Just before they descended the stairs and left L's vision, Light turned his head back to L.

"Hey Empress," L gave the man a confused look, but allowed the him to continue.

"If you think a world where obeying the rules is the only way to bring justice than your wrong. Sometimes you have to get your hands dirty to get what you want" His words became more solemn as his eyes darkened. There was something about them that revealed a lot of hurt and pain from what L could only guessed haunted his past. Light never spoke about himself, so in all honesty, the man was a mystery to her.

"There is no higher power in government that is willing to help its people to the fullest. It doesn't matter to them what happens to their people, they'll just pass you by…and watch you as you burn…" L stared off at the man as the guards hushed him and continued descend down the stairs. With her room now empty, she decided to call it in for the day, unable to concentrate because of the brunette's words that floated across her mind. She knew the idea of a world ruled by fairness and justice seemed like a fairy tale never to become real. Still, she knew things would change for the better. She just had to keep a positive mind. After all, a country wasn't created in one day, right? Everything had a process.

"And soon, everyone can live more happily. The people of Japan can sleep at peace and not fret about crimes or robberies…" crawling into the sheets, L nuzzled her soft pillows before falling soundly asleep.

~:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::~

End of Chapter 1

Yay!

Plz review and tell me what you think. I'll try to update soon (:


End file.
